The Sudden Appearence
by MeliniumForce389
Summary: This is how I think the story will go. And don't worry, it will get better. This is just..the beginning..:D And give me a break! This is my first fanfic ever! oh, and i am haveing some problems of having getting chapters up..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: well,this is my first fanfic EVER! And well, I alppriciate if you give me kind reviews, and if you didn't like it, don't say anything at all. Well, I do not own Love Hina, but the words are MINE:D (and this is how I think the story should go..:D)

_The promis.._

_Two kids were playing in the sand castle, as the little girl that was their said to a young boy, around the age of five, "Did you know, if two people go to Tokyo University together, they live happily ever after?" _

The boy shook his head. "No, I never knew that.." and without warning, the girl leans over and says, "When we grow up, lets go to Tokyo University together!" with a peck on the cheek.

The boy froze, as he nodded. "Sure. It's a promise then." He said smiling.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one; The Sudden Appearance..

It was a long morning for a young boy, around the age of nineteen, named Keitaro Urashima. He walked around the street, searching franticly for a Hotel called The Hinta House. He walked up a flight of stared, as he said to himself, "Mad, I thought that the Hinta House was here somewhere.." and he was right. There was the hotel, clear out of the blue, as he smiled wide, and he walked in.

. "I hope she lets me stay for a few days to study." He walked in, as he called out, "Hello! Grandma? Anyone!" He looked around, and he sighed. "Well, I should wait for her in her room.." So he walked down the hall way, and into a random room, which was a BIG mistake.

There was a girl, naked as a pair of panties were by her legs, as Keitaro blushed, and he screamed out, "Sorry! Didn't mean to intrude or anything!" and the girl just staired.

"Hi!" she said, as she looked at him. "I never saw you here before. Well, let me introduce myself, but first let me put some cloths on."

and she did, as he stood there, looking very confused.

Minutes later, she came back out. "Well, my name is Koalla Su! But call me Su." She said, smiling. He just sort of stared at her.

"Erm..hi Koa—I mean Su. My name is Keitaro Urashima. I was just looking for my Grandma..she runs this place." He said, looking at her.

"Oh, her? She left a wile ago. If you want someone to help you, try going five doors to the left.." she said with a smirk.

"Um..ok, thanks." He said, as he said good-bye and he opened the door five doors to the right, seeing some girls in there in the nude. "Oh crap!" he yelled, as the girls sworm around him and knocked him out.

Hours past as he woke up, and he looked around, seeing the girls around him. "I'm sooo sorry!" he said, as he got to his knees. "Please don't kill me!" he pleaded, as one of the girls laughed.

"Well, well, well.. If it isn't my nephew, Keitaro." Hakura spoke. Keitaro had a glimps of her gace, as his face lit up.

"HAKURA!" He said in excitement, as he hugged her. "I am soo sorry for walking in there. That Koalla Su person told me to walk in their so I could see where Grandma went.."

Everybody stared at su, as she sweatdropped. "It was just a joke.." she said, rubbing the back of her head. "But I thought it was kind of funny."

Everybody still glared at her. A Swordswoman grabbed her sword and held it by Keitaro's neck. "What is your purpose here?" she said in a cool voice, as she held it closer.

"I just came to visit my grandma to see if I can study! I still failed to get into Tokyo U!" He said, pleeding again.

Everybody stared. "Your aiming for Tokyo U? A older girl asked, much like him.

"Well, yeah. But my grades are pretty ba—" but he was cut off, as everybody exept a blondey circled her. "Your going to Tokyo u!" they said in a group.

He nodded, as one person said, "Well, then, you can stay in her room. By the way, my name is Kitsune." She said in a pretty voice.

The blond girl stood up, as she said, "WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE! We can't just let a perverty boy walts in here and let him stay! This is a Girls dorm for crying out loud! WE can't just change it on a whim!"

Shinbou, a blue haired girl went to her with su on her side, and she said, "Don't be mean, Naru Narusaguwa." And the girl next to her said, "Meanie." And she added, "Old hag."

Naru looked shocked, as she looked at them all, her beautiful hair in her face, and she said, "Fine..We shall welcome him in..for now."

Everybody gathered around him said united, "Welcome to the Hinta House!"

Keitaro had waterfalls out of his eyes, as he prayed in his head, "Thank you, God, For letting me stay in a hotel filled with girls! This is the nicest thing you have every done for me!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, I hope you enjoyed my first fan-fic. Please put nice R&Rs, nothing mean. I shall make the next chapter on the twelth, hopefully. So I shall write until then. Ja Ne:D

-MeliniumForce389


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well..HI! Sorry I didn't write yesterday, I was doing homework.. Well, here I am today, so I am doing to start off on book two..oh, and I am going to make stuff happened that never happened in the books. So, read! Oh, and I do not own Love hina, although THE WORDS ARE MINE!

Chapter two; a surprise for Matoko. And Keitaro gets hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long, hard study time for Keitaro Urashima, as he lay flat on his dest, his mouth slightly open as he drooled on his desk, sleeping soundly. The sun rose soon, as he forced himself to wake up. He sighed, as he got changed, and headed down stares for breakfast.

Shinobu was setting the table, as she put the plates down, she noticed Su drooling over the table. "Su, Quit it!" she spat at her, as she noticed Keitaro come in. She greeted him, followed by Matoko, then Kitsune, but Naru just stood there, looking at him.

He greeted each of them, and sat down, forgetting Naru, which made her mad. She walked over to him, and she yelled, "You man-whore, asshole, pervert! How dare you not greet me like you did the others!" And with that, she kicked him in the jaw.

Keitaro looked shocked, as he said, "Sorry! It just looked like you didn't want to talk!" He said before she kicked him, and he went flying.

He landed in the woman's bath, as he said to himself, "Damn that girl.. Oh well. I guess I'll just walk around for a wile, wile she gets cooled off.." and he stood up, despite of his wet cloths, he started to walk onto the streets, his shoes making a small squeak from each step.

He walked to a small, deserted street, as three gangsters were following him, although he didn't know it. One of them said, "Yeah, this guy I bet has loads of money." He must have been the leader of the three. The other two nodded, as they corned him to a alley, as they crept their way toward him.

"Yo, nerd! Give us your money before you get a painful awakining." One of them said, smirking.

Keitaro said back, "F-fine. Just don't hurt me.." and he forked over his wallet, which had five dollars in it, and the leader shook his head. "This isn't enough. Well, looks like we have to kill you for not giving us enough."

And the two others grabbed out a gun, and a knife. Keitaro shook, as he closed his eyes, and he felt a painful stab in his leg, and then he heard a gunshot, which hit him in the arm, and another stab in his gut, and he fell over, bleeding.

"Well, were done here." He said, as the three started to walk away.

Keitaro was breathing hard, and he closed his eyes and winced at the pain, as he passed out from losing to much blood. But before he passed out, he saw some people hovering over him…and a light…and the rest went blank. When he woke up, he was in the hospital with a cast on his arm, and a bandage on his gut and leg. He sat up, looking around, and he couldn't believe what he saw..

There were the gangsters, looking tense and mad, as the leader spoke, "You still alive, are you? Damn. That gunshot in the gut should have killed you. You must be..immortal or something." He laughed. "Well, Turns out you had a hundred buried underneath something. So..I guess we appoligize for us hurting you. But I really wanted you dead," and the three of them took off.

He blinked, as he stared blankly after them, as he noticed there were gifts beside him. He winced as he moved his arm. "Damn it.." he said. "They pulled a nerve..i can't move my leg, nor my arm.." He sighed, as he lay back down, staring blankly at the wall.

A week past, and he got to leave. He opened the door to the Hinta House, as everybody stared at him. "Erm..i'm home?" The girls all hugged him, and he blinked. Matoko was standing, as he went to leave. "I'm going.." and she took off. She left and went in the woods, as she looked up, and saw something that blinded her. She suddenly groaned, as she went on all fours, and she started to cough, and she passed out. A wile later, she woke up and she was..older. Two years older to be exact, Keitaros age, and she was very hot.

"What the hell happened to me!" She screamed, as she went back to the hinta house, and she walked in, as everybody's mouths dropped open.

Keitaro blurted out, "Wow, your hot!" and Matoko blushed, but Naro punched him. "Shut up, pervert."

Matoko glared at her. Another side of her said, "Don't hit him, Naru. He is already in pain." And she walked over and kissed him where Naru punched him, and she stopped, and drew back. __

What the hell did I do that for! she asked herself, as she looked around, and said in a hurry, "I gatta go." And she ran for her room, with Keitaro blinking.

A wile later, keitaro went to her room, and he knocked on her door. "Matoko? You in here?" He knocked again, and he heard sobbing. He opened the door, ad saw her in a corner, crying. 

"Matoko.." he said, as he kneeled down to her.

She looked at him, and she mouthed, "Sorry for kissing you. I..don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to..honest."

He shook his head. "It's fine. Besides, Naru seemed fine with it. Although I think she was just pretending she didn't care.."

Matoko sniffed, as she looked up at him, her beautiful face looking up at him. "What I want to know is, How I became like this."

Keitaro shrugged. "I duno, but you sure look hot.." and matoko gave him a punch. "Sorry.." he said, chuckling. "Just seeing your reaction."

Matoko fake laughed, as she sighed. "I feel a powerful ki and oara inside me..like I have powers of some sort.." 

He shrugged. "You getting stronger everyday, I think."

Again, a different side of Matoko took over, and she said, "Aww…your so sweet.." then another side took over. "Yeah, well fuck you.." She covered her mouth. "I swear I didn't mean it! It was like a different side of me. The real me said Fuck you, and the other said something that is SOO wrong."

Keitaro sweatdropped. "Yeah..well, I'm going to Lunch. If you want to go with me." He said, as he started out the door, matoko still sniffing in the corner, as she got off shortly and followed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's the second chapter. Hope you like it. Please review:D


End file.
